1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to threaded anchoring bolts and, more particularly to bone screws used in stabilization of human vertebrae.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of fixation devices for the treatment of vertebrae injuries and deformities is well known in the art. Various fixation devices correct curvatures, treat trauma, amend deformities, and remedy various degenerative spinal conditions. Implants typically consist of strategically placed screws used to anchor various component pieces such as support rods, crosslinks, caudal facing hooks, cranial facing hooks and the like components all of which form a spinal implant system.
Common to spinal implant systems is the necessity for proper anchoring to the bone so as to provide support for the aforementioned components. While bone screws are commonly used for anchoring, they are limited in their positioning due to the design of component pieces. Numerous patents are directed to component design in order to accommodate the bone screw, yet few patents are directed to bone screws that will accommodate existing component design. In many instances the combination of existing component design and bone screw design inhibits application to a particular spinal injury. For example, bone structure of the sacrum is typically soft, and often osteoporotic in the elderly. Perpendicular placement of a bone screw therein may not be possible and placement at an angle thereto may cause undue stress further affecting adjoining bones. Thus, if a common bone screw is employed, the component connector will be of special design.
For this and other reasons, screws located in bone structure typically use a specially designed clamp to attach to a component such as an alignment rod. A problem with specially designed clamps is that bone structure cannot be determined until the patient's bone is exposed causing the necessity of a large inventory of various sized clamps to be on hand during surgery, of which the surgeon must search to find the right combination. Even if a clamp combination is predicted, insertion of the screw may still require angular insertion due to muscle or tender nerve locations. The result is a bone screw which exerts unpredictable forces upon attachment to component connectors. Further, any movement of muscle and other tissue increases the difficulty of the operation and can be a major trauma to a person.
A conventional bone screw consists of a single shaft with a coarse thread at one end for threading into the bone and a machine thread at the other end for coupling to components. Another type of bone screw has a U-shaped top which acts as a saddle for attachment to an alignment rod. If the screw is placed incorrectly for any reason, the rod clamp must be made to accommodate the position.
A number of patents exist which demonstrate the reliance on the saddle type screw support and various designs to accommodate the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,717 sets forth a sacral screw with a saddle support. Disclosed is the use of an auxiliary angled screw to provide the necessary support in placing the screw in an angular position for improved anchoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,900 sets forth an attachment screw and connector member that is adjustably fastened to an alignment rod. An oblong area provided within each connector member allows minute displacement of the alignment rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,900 discloses an apparatus which utilizes a screw having a lower portion adapted for insertion into the bone and a second portion of the screw including a means for adjusting vertical placement of an alignment rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,595 discloses a screw that has a first externally threaded portion for engagement with the bone and a second externally threaded portion for engagement with a locking nut. The disclosure illustrates the use of a singular fixed shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,458 discloses a screw which employs a spherical portion which is adapted to receive a locking pin so as to allow one portion of the screw to rotate around the spherical portion. A problem with the screw is the need for the locking pin and the inability of the base screw to accommodate a threaded extension bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,542 discloses a screw clamp wherein two horizontally disposed sections are adapted to receive the head of a pedicle screw for use in combination with a hook which holds a support rod at an adjustable distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,304 discloses the use of a screw with a top portion that is adaptable for use with a specially designed alignment rod to permit compression as well as distraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,596 discloses a pedicle screw for use in coupling an alignment rod to the spine wherein the screw includes a clamp permitting adjustment of the angle between the alignment rod and the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,196 discloses a screw with an upper portion design for threadingly engaging a semi-spherical cup for use with a specially designed alignment rod. The alignment rod having spaced apart covertures for receipt of a spherical disc allowing a support rod to be placed at angular positions.
Therefore, what is lacking in the art is an articulated toggle bolt having a screw base for anchoring into bone and a means for top loading of spinal implant components.